shylmiridfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Improved Elven Mantle
Improved Elven Mantle Prerequisites: Elf, must know Cormanthan Mantle (or a variation of that spell) Benefit: All Utility spell contain in your Mantle are affected as per the Latent Spell Metamagic feat with no increase in spell level or casting time. They can be shut down as a Free action and will only have used the duration they were up with the remaining duration be usable the rest of the day. All Defensive Spells are cast as per the Persistent Spell so lasting 24h. Finally all Offensive Spells are affected as per the Heighten Spell with a incrase in spell leve equal to 1 + Essentia invested. This apply only to Spells of level 1. Essentia: This apply to Spells of level 1 + 1 / Essentia Cormanthan Mantle Enchantment Level: Brd 2, Sor/Wiz 2 Components: V, S, M, Special Casting Time: One day Range: You Effect: Creates a mantle around the caster Duration: Permanent (D) Saving Throw: Will (harmless) Spell Resistance: No This spell creates a permanent magical effect upon the caster, which may be called upon in need. Moreover, as the caster increases in power the spell may be recast, augmenting the previous spell. The spell is cast in conjunction with two other 1st level spells, one of which must be a Defensive or Utilitarian spell, and the other of which must be an Offensive or Utilitarian spell. The caster must know the spells chosen, as they must be cast as part of the cast of the mantle. Only one mantle spell may be used per round. Defensive spells spring into effect automatically when an appropriate event occurs (as per the Contingency spell), Offensive and Utilitarian spells must be invoked by silent act of will as a Swift Action. Offensive spells may be used 1/Day, Utilitarian spells may be used 3/Day; Defensive spells once called up may only be used 1/Day. Once invoked the spells act as if cast by the caster at his/her current level (even if this is higher than the level the caster held when the mantle was created). Whenever the caster attains the ability to cast spells of a new level, he/she may recast Mantle and augment their current mantle with spells for the new level. An archmage could have a very powerful mantle, with 18 spells within their mantle they might call upon. The Spell use up a slot of each level the caster have access and allow the storage of 2 additionnal spells of one level below (for example a Elven Mage able to cast 5 level spells may use this spell to store 2 Spells of level 1, 2 of level 2, 2 of level 3 and 2 of level 4, this use 1 spell slot of level 2, 3, 4 and 5 for him) On any day in which one of the mantle's spells is activated, whether voluntarily or involuntarily (for defensive spells) the caster loses one hit point temporarily immediately when the first activation occurs. This hit point loss recharges the spell, and can be healed. However, if the mantle wearer only has on hit point left when the spell is activated, the loss can slay the wearer. The magic of the mantle is focused through the gemstone so that only the original caster may make use of a mantle, though rumors tell of high level spells which allow the caster to 'steal' a mantle. The caster must also have a flawless gem of no less than 1,000 gold piece value to act as the mantles focus, after the casting the gem is not consumed but must instead always be worn next to the skin (the mantle will not function if the bearer later loses the gem, until it is recovered.) Arcane Focus: A flawless gem of no less than 1,000 gold piece value. Special Component: The caster must be an elf or half-elf. In addition to the arcane focus is there a material cost totaling 500 gp x spell level x maximum caster level. The caster must spend 1/25 of the cost in XP. Catégorie:Dons Catégorie:Elf Catégorie:Magical